


This Will End Up In Flames

by btsinsomniac



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz loves loving Simon's body, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Post-Book 1: Carry On, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch in Love, mentions of fire, soft smut, this will end up in flames, wayward son is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btsinsomniac/pseuds/btsinsomniac
Summary: Baz thinks of how much he loves making love to Simon





	This Will End Up In Flames

Baz loved kissing Simon. The first time it had been his last wish, a kiss before death. Then, he had been afraid he would bite him by accident. Make him a damned creature like he was, unable to forgive himself for such a lack of control. He no longer thought they were doomed. Simon had made him see that perhaps being a vampire specifically being his vampire boyfriend wouldn’t be a train wreck. These days it was hard to deny Simon anything especially because of the way his name fell from his lips. He would call him with happiness when he saw him coming through the door and with exquisite pleasure at night telling him exactly where he needed Baz to touch, to move, to be. He loved to capture every moan Simon made. To revel in his body and the wonder that was to finally have him when he thought he never stood a chance.

He felt him under his hands and inside his heart like a fierce humming bird, a constellation of all his desires. 

Baz left his love in every corner of Simon. In the valleys of his chest and the softness of his navel. At his forehead and between his thighs. He was addicted to the sunlight he emitted from beneath his skin. How delicious it was when he felt his lips ignited by him. To fall to his knees and take everything Simon was willing to give him. His throat felt sore after and he delighted in the way Simon blushed every time he talked afterwards. He was completely undone by Simon. His days became golden hair peaking from underneath blankets and his nights a crimson winged cocoon. 

Simon looked at him like he had the ability to set Baz on fire. In more ways than one he felt like he had. He had crashed into the sun that was Simon Snow and there was no turning back. This would end up in flames and he was ready to let himself burn.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think <3


End file.
